


Ten Things About Count D

by Spindizzy



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M, meme: ten things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of gifts, families, and detectives. [Spoilers for the entire series.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things About Count D

1\. The first time Leon brought him a gift, D hadn't even thought before he tore into it. It wasn't until he visited the Detective in hospital and saw someone stirring around a bunch of grapes that he thought of Persephone.

2\. Hearing Howell talk about his father fills him with something not entirely unlike melancholy. D doesn't remember his father clearly; as far as he's concerned, his father is the smell of burnt chocolate and ozone, unopened new years cards, and a voice on the telephone.

After seeing what he did to the Detective, D isn't sure whether it wasn't better that way.

3\. The only time D has ever been at a loss for words was when Leon demanded what the hell he'd thought his customers had done to deserve it. He doesn't _know_ what he thought his customers had done to deserve it; he simply fills out the contracts and lets fate run its course.

4\. Speaking of the Detective; D _does,_ as Leon has long suspected, take great delight in provoking him. There are so few people in the world who will go out of their way to even disagree with him, let alone match him decibel for decibel in a shouting match.

5\. The child that used to be his father – he can't escape the fact that the child appeared when his father died, and the two have become irrevocably linked in his mind – is one of the few things in this world that honestly scare him. Sometimes, he'll turn around, and the boy will just be _there._ Watching D in the way Howell had in the brief time they spoke; almost _hungrily,_ as though trying to etch his movements onto their memory.

6\. "Detective," he says acidly. "Do you have any idea how to tell the time?"

Leon just looks at him for a while, as though that's the single stupidest question he's heard in his life. "You say it's tea time no matter what time of the day or night it is, and ask _me_ if I know how to tell the time?"

7\. He was more surprised that being in the human world hadn't completely dulled him to betrayal than he was that the pet he'd loved and fussed over for centuries wasn't what he thought.

8\. D honestly hadn't expected Leon to follow him. He hadn't expected the man to give up – he knew the Detective better than that – but... He hadn't thought that he would spend the next few years fleeing across the globe to escape him.

9\. Whenever D flees the shop, he always feels _lost,_ whether he knows where he's going or not. If he isn't dispensing justice, what purpose does he have?

10\. When Leon catches up with him – five years after he started chasing him - D thinks he should really have expected something like this. Then the former Detective curses him in seven different languages and kisses him within an inch of his life, and D thinks there isn't any way he could have expected anything like this.


End file.
